We are One: Fight for Freedom
by Akari Kudou
Summary: When the Code Crowns fall into the hands of the Bugra Army, the digital world is reformatted. With Akari and Zenjirou becoming Generals and a new addition to Xros Heart, Iris can Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Nene and Iris reclaim the digital world? Read to discover. Second arc-rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so this is a rewrite of the second arc of Digimon Xros Wars. Not only because my two favorite characters Akari and Zenjirou were thrown off but because it had the possibility to be better with more Generals. This has not been betaread yet. I do not own Digimon!_

–

Chapter 1: Digital World, here we come!

Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou were astounded by the power they were able to bring. Akari jumped back as Omegamon appeared.

"Akari's courage and Zenjirou's friendship brought about this power." Omegamon said and a light shone, a baby pink and bright green X-Loader materialised itself into Zenjirou and Akari's hands. Akari gasped and Zenjirou's eyes widened. Taiki looked surprised for a moment but then smiled before his face formed a frown.

"But do you two want to even go back?" Taiki asked, not wanting this to be forced upon them if they didn't want it. Akari snapped out of her shock and smiled at Taiki.

"I think a part of me always did want to." Akari admitted. "But the selfish part of me wanted to stay back here so I could be safe. But now I can be of more help to Xros Heart. Let's do it. You were right, Taiki. They are our precious friends." A part of her felt guilty that she hadn't wanted to leave this world once she got back but she guessed maybe she just hadn't been thinking clearly. Or the selfish side in her was more dominant. But she didn't want to be selfish anymore. Cutemon was her friend, one who had tried to comfort her when she had been upset the first time in the digital world. Now it was her turn to help him.

Zenjirou then spoke up before she could further dwell in her own thoughts.

"I want to go too." Zenjirou agreed. "I'm a member of Xros Heart too. Plus Nene-san might need our help too." It was no secret that he had an extremely soft spot for Nene plus he was worried about the digimon as well. They had shared so many adventures that it just couldn't end like this with the enemy winning. It wasn't supposed to end that way, somehow he knew that.

Taiki smiled at his friends' words. They had all grown so much through the adventures they shared together and it made him happy. Taiki raised his X-Loader, followed by Akari and Zenjirou. A green portal opened, a white crest with the Xros Heart symbol appeared on all three of their shirts and a blue jean-material jacket was around their shirts in the next moment. Taiki looked at Omegamon who offered a small smile.

"Thought you should be a little more prepared in terms of clothing." Omegamon said, a grim expression on his face. Taiki looked at him before glancing at Akari and Zenjirou, the same worry reflected in their eyes as he saw in his own eyes. He gripped his X-Loader, calling Shoutmon back inside as he entered the portal followed by his two friends.

"The digital world is probably a living hell now." Akari said quietly. "I hope the others are alright." It was now that it dawned her on how bad the situation really could be. The thought terrified her and increased her worry for the remaining members of the team.

Iris Mizuki was unable to believe she had landed in this strange world and met up with two creatures called Digimon. Their names were Lalamon and Palmon and they had been desperate for her help. Not soon enough, she had run into a human named Nene Amano and had decided to stick with her.

"So you were selling your Mum's paintings?" Nene asked once again. "And an angel appeared to you asking for your help?"

Iris nodded. She had wavy brown hair that grew all over the place and dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"He seemed so desperate that I agreed and then I was transported here." Iris explained. "I had to run around for awhile. Palmon and Lalamon saved my life though and I've kept them with me since. They can combine as well."

"That's call DigiXrossing." Nene explained. "It's good to have more help though, this world really needs it."

Iris remained quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Nene-san, may I stick with you?" Iris asked. "I mean I'm new to this and I want to help out the best that I can."

Nene smiled at her softly.

"Of course." Nene said kindly. She continued to walk, Iris walking besides her.

–

Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou meanwhile landed in the digital world. Akari frowned, putting her hands on her hips as Taiki reloaded Shoutmon. The place was a flowery garden.

"This is the land the Bugra Army recreated?" Taiki said, disbelief echoed in his voice. Before either of his companions could respond, Lilymon was running towards them.

"Lilymon!" Shoutmon cried, joyous upon seeing her. Lilymon knocked them down, throwing flowers on three humans.

"Ah! What's going on?" Akari cried trying to get the flowers off. Pretty flowers were not her thing.

"You have to pretend to be digimon!" Lilymon explained to them. "If the Devidramon realise your back then there won't be any way I can protect you!"

"We didn't come here to hide..." Taiki began but was cut off by a painful cry.

"S-stop!" A green dragon digimon cried in pain and Taiki was going to move forward to help but Lilymon extended her arm to block their path. Taiki gritted his teeth causing Akari to put a hand on his arm though for once she was tempted to run out and help the digimon, maybe they should wait and see what was happening.

"You fool." One of the Devidramon said cruelly. "We dragon digimon are the strong arm of the Bugra Army. As national guards, we're supposed to take down all who stand in our way!"

"In this country, we torment the weak in order to keep our fangs sharp." The other Devidramon said causing Zenjirou to clench his teeth in anger at the words. "That's what Dragon Land is."

"Dragon Land?" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou all chorused at once. Lilymon bowed her head down.

"'Land'? What's that?" Shoutmon asked, the foreign term sparkling his curiosity.

"The Zones have long been destroyed." Lilymon said sadly. The sadness in her tone made Akari's heart ache and she put a hand on the other digimon's arm. The kind gesture gave Lilymon the courage to continue speaking. "After the Bugra Army took over the Digital World, it was reformed...into seven kingdoms each ruled by a fierce general and the Bugra's Demon Nest. This is the first of those kingdoms, the kingdom of beginnings and despair, Dragon Land."

_Beginnings and despair..._The words were sad to hear for all three of them. After all they had tried so hard to make the digital world a peaceful place and in the end, the most precious treasures had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

"Seven kingdoms?" Zenjirou breathed out and Lilymon looked to them.

"I still have no idea where Ballistamon and the others." Lilymon said sounding both upset and apologetic. "If they find you guys as well, we're done for. Please hide."

As she said that, they heard Dracomon yell out again and Taiki's eyes widened as he was just thrown aside.

"Now redeem yourself." Devidramon ordered him. "Show me you can destroy the Digimon in this flower garden!"

"I don't want to!" Dracomon protested, his voice sounding firm, a mixture of fear and hostility in his tone. Akari's heart went out to him, they had to do something. Sitting here and hiding was not why they had returned to the digital world. She made to move forward but Lilymon stood in the way.

"We have to help him!" Akari said pleadingly. Lilymon shook her head not saying anything.

"You can't." Lilymon said shortly and Taiki was about to agree with Akari when Dracomon's voice interupted them again.

"I'm not feeling so great either after you knocked me around just now!" Dracomon snapped angrily glaring at the Devidramon. "It's wrong to make others feel the same pain. If I hurt them, it'll make me hurt even worse!"

"Dracomon..." Taiki breathed, astounded and touched at the dragon digimon's bravery.

_That guy..._Shoutmon thought, having admiration for the little guy though also worried for his safety.

"This one's a real coward." The Devidramon said to the other one.

"He's not worth being kept alive." The other one agreed. The trio had to stifle back a gasp at that and Akari pushed back tears. Were they really going to kill him?

"I'll deal with you right here!" The Devidramon growled angrily. He reached to attack him and Shoutmon couldn't hold back anymore, he rushed forward holding back the claw with his mike. Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou moved forward as well, Taiki extending his hands to the sides in front of Dracomon.

"Who the heck are you?" Devidramon asked confused and annoyed.

"You wanna know?" Shoutmon said in a condescending tone. "Then I'll tell you! My name is Shoutmon. Be sure you carve that name into your hearts."

"Shoutmon, you say?" Devidramon asked curiously before looking at the three children. "Then who are the three of you?"

"Eh...w-we're...the Flower Digi-squad!" Taiki quickly improvised. Zenjirou's eyes narrowed and Akari sweatdropped.

_That's the best he could come with? _Were the thoughts running through everyone's heads.

"Quit kidding around with us!" Devidramon cried. "You're a dragon digimon too aren't you? Obey us!"

Shoutmon shook his head.

"Sorry but I agree with Dracomon!" Shoutmon exclaimed firmly. He then lunged at Devidramon knocking him backwards into the ground.

Taiki smiled at that, Akari's heart roared with a hope and even Zenjirou seemed more relieved than he was a few minutes ago. Dracomon looked touched and relieved.

"I have...a dragon ally on my side..." Dracomon spoke softly looking at Shoutmon happiness clearly on his face.

"You scum!" Devidramon growled. "Attack him! Rip him to shreds!" The army of digimon behind him moved forward. They were now surrounded by them.


	2. Chapter 2

_So since I'm so motivated with Xros Wars now and I have time on my hands due to holidays, I'll try to keep posting speed regular._

–

Chapter 2: Don't Look Back

Taiki tensed as he saw the numbers. He knew he should get Shoutmon to super-evolve but even then could he beat a whole army single-handedly? There were more of them which made them quite outnumbered. He glanced at Dracomon, knowing he had to protect him or the Devidramon and the dragon army would kill him. He had learnt not to look back and once he decided not to turn his back on someone he wouldn't.

"Shoutmon, super-evolve!" Taiki cried out raising his X-Loader and Shoutmon turned, ready but nothing happened. The army sent out their attacks. Zenjirou jumped to the side, while Taiki grabbed Akari pulling her out of the way as well as shielding her with his own body. But the attack never came.

"MEGA FLAME!" All three of them looked up to see a familiar blond boy on a Greymon soaring towards them.

"Kiriha!" Taiki said sounding relieved. He looked a little different, with his hair longer and a blue jacket but other than that, he didn't appear to have changed. As he commanded his digimon to attack, Taiki couldn't help but smile a little.

"His fighting style hasn't changed." Taiki said as Kiriha demanded to meet with Dorbickmon.

"That's reckless." Dracomon muttered fearfully and Akari groaned.

"He definitely hasn't changed." Akari agreed with Taiki. "Let's hope he doesn't get us all killed before we can even do anything."

"Kiriha!" Taiki cried moving forward. "Let's work together."

Kiriha scoffed disbelievingly and rolled his eyes.

"You don't even have all your partners to DigiXros, how will you help?" Kiriha said sarcastically and suddenly let out an alarmed cry as the members of the army knocked him off Greymon's back and Dorbickmon appeared, sending a fierce attack at Kiriha.

"KIRIHA!" Taiki let out a yell in concern and was about to move forward but Akari grabbed his arm gesturing to Dracomon who had dug a hole in the area. Taiki nodded and the three of them helped Kiriha to escape with them using that hole. Once away from danger, Taiki wrapped an arm around Kiriha in order to support him.

"Are you okay?" Taiki asked worriedly. Kiriha winced but pulled away, leaning against the wall to support himself.

"I'm fine." Kiriha said in a low voice before looking at them. "Why have you even returned? You've come back to die by returning to this world!"

"Don't say that." Akari said annoyed at the defeat coming from the blond's voice. "I'm sure we can fix things somehow."

Kiriha snorted at that.

"Yeah right." Kiriha said sarcastically. "This isn't the world you left behind. If you really cared so much then maybe you shouldn't have abandoned it!"

"We didn't abandon it." Taiki said seriously. "We were sent back. It's not our fault time passes differently in the digital world. We weren't even in the human world for barely a day before we returned but months passed in the digital world. So in our time, we came as soon as we could."

"We have friends here." Akari added softly but firmly. "We never meant to leave it like this and we've realised how much things have changed just by seeing what happened with Dracomon. But if anything that's made me feel ashamed that I even hesitated for a moment before thinking to come back."

Zenjirou also nodded to show his agreement.

"We're Xros Heart for a reason." Zenjirou said firmly. "Taiki and the others wished for a world where everyone helps one another and we're here to take back that dream and make that world into what we dreamed of. We didn't come here to give up! There must be something only we can do together to bring back the peace of this world."

Kiriha opened his mouth to speak but Taiki cut through him.

"The Code Crowns." Taiki said causing Kiriha to stare at him for a moment. "If we could get those back, maybe we could release the Bugra Army's hold on the digital world. Kiriha, do you know something?"

Kiriha frowned thoughtfully, thinking for a moment.

"We have to defeat at least six Death Generals to obtain back the Code Crowns." Kiriha said then added "In other words, it's impossible. The power of the Death Generals is on a whole new level."

Shoutmon grinned.

"Don't worry!" Shoutmon said happily. "I have the power to super-evolve now through Akari's courage and Zenjirou's friendship." He then frowned. "Though I wasn't able to do it earlier for some strange reason." His eyes then widened as he saw lava begin to surge towards them. "Run!"

"Run?" Akari asked and gasped as Taiki grabbed her hand pulling her along, Zenjirou following behind them.

"What's the point of being a General if all we're doing is running for our lives!" Zenjirou complained, panting for his breath. They reached a dead end. Taiki clenched his fists.

"DigiMemory! Lend me your aid! Tailmon! Neko Sratch, activate!" Taiki cried and Tailmon appeared beginning to dig.

"We won't make it in time!" Akari cried, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't meant to die yet, they'd be letting so many friends down if they did that.

"It's over." Kiriha said coldly. "That's what we get for following a weakling like him."

Dracomon flinched and Shoutmon felt fury building up inside him. He was sick of the way Kiriha treated others. Before Taiki could stop him, he spoke up.

"Are you blind, Kiriha?!" Shoutmon yelled his voice filled with a mixture of annoyance and defiance. "He's way stronger than us! Even though he doesn't have a lot of power, he's made it this far. He has a stronger heart than any of us!"

"Shoutmon..." Dracomon said, tears coming to his eyes at the strong defence from his fellow dragon ally.

"I won't lose either." Shoutmon decided firmly. He then ran to where Tailmon was helping her to dig for an exit.

"It's too late!" Lilymon said desperately to Akari.

"Don't say that!" Akari cried not wanting to believe that this was the end.

Dracomon watched the lava building up and ran towards it. Taiki's eyes widened.

"Dracomon!" Taiki cried reaching out his arm but pulled back and curled it into a fist.

"You guys find a way to escape while I hold back the lava!" Dracomon cried to them. Zenjirou looked back in shock.

"Don't! You'll get yourself killed!" Zenjirou slid down next to Dracomon.

_Thank you, Shoutmon _Dracomon thought to himself. _That's the first time someone has called me strong. I'm weak. I'm a coward who kept running from the dragon soldiers because I couldn't forget the peaceful world we once had. But at last, I've finally gotten a little bit stronger. Strong and just dragons, like Shoutmon and Blue Flare, will save this country after I'm gone! Goodbye!_

"DRACOMON!" Zenjirou yelled, horror etched over his features. He would reach out but there was nothing he could do. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fist. He had a X-Loader but even that didn't make him useful.

"You idiot!" Shoutmon cried running forward. "Zenjirou, take him into your X-Loader!"

"Shoutmon, get away from there!" Taiki cried and Akari looked at him in surprise. She would have thought he would have jumped next to Shoutmon to protect Dracomon because he couldn't turn his back on him. But what she saw in his eyes for once was a different emotion. It was fear. He was fearful for Shoutmon's life right now.

Zenjirou held up his X-Loader and Dracomon was loaded inside.

"SHOUTMON!" Taiki cried jumping towards him and his X-Loader began glowing.

"Shoutmon super-evolve to...OmegaShoutmon!"

OmegaShoutmon grabbed everyone and took them outside.

"Still alive I see?" Dorbickmon said and then turned to the army. "Show him how dragons battle!"

All the dragons fired at once at OmegaShoutmon.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki cried worriedly. Zenjirou stood besides him.

"Follow what Dracomon did!" Zenjirou encouraged him.

OmegaShoutmon smirked.

"That's right." He agreed. "Fighting head-on isn't the way to go. This is Dracomon's style." He dissapeared and appeared underneath Dorbickmon throwing him off him.

Dorbickmon then used the powers of the land to trap OmegaShoutmon underneath the ground.

"Now...this is something!" Dorbickmon said triumphantly.

"Hold it!" A voice cried and Dorbickmon turned to see two flower girls standing there one of them holding a blue flower.

"Could it be...the Weeping Willow?" Dorbickmon said suddenly looking horrified.


End file.
